1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a compound semiconductor and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of scaling techniques for enhancing the density of semiconductor devices, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested in which a silicon body of a fin or nanowire structure is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Because such a multi-gate transistor uses a 3-D channel, it is easily scaled. Furthermore, the current control capability may be improved even without increasing the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. It is also possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which the potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.
Moreover, new semiconductor materials are being looked into in an attempt to improve the mobility in the channel region of the transistors.